The Black Rose Petals
by The Rose Alchemist
Summary: Kurama begins to feel lonely until fate leads him to a beautiful girl and an ancient legend.To make things weirder he is being pursued by sadomasochistic demon.Has he found what he has been searching for?And will he be able to save her and her best friend
1. Phase 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

KG: Though I'd love to so I could always see Kurama without a shirt! They didn't have very many shots of him without a shirt on in the show, and that disappointed me. I WILL CHANGE THAT!

EGF: Honestly, I'd rather die than own that stupid show. Plus, a shirtless Kurama is not appealing to me. Whatever.

KG: Yeah, well :P

**The Black Rose Petals**

_Phase 1_

"The only thing that surrounds me is emptiness. I can't do anything about that. I heard the singing, but it wasn't for me. I saw the smile, but it wasn't at me. I heard the words, but not to me. I may never find what's perfect for me."

"Very good, Suuichi you can sit down now."

That's exactly what he did, never wishing to cross an adult. He listened to all the other poems. After hearing many of them, Suuichi wondered how many came from the soul.

No one would know it, but depression seemed to be taking over Suuichi's emotions. Though, it was normal for a teenager to be confused, he wasn't. He knew exactly what he wanted.

He longed for companionship. The kind that far exceeded friendship. Trying to do that with one of his current friends was out of the question. Despite the rumors, he was nothing like that. (EGF: No fair! Ruining my fun.) (KG: _smacks EGF upside the head_ NEVER, EVER!)

You could say that he wanted a girlfriend, but that's not what he wanted. It went far beyond that. He wanted someone to love him. Someone that would remain by his side. Someone he could be devoted to.

Suuichi wouldn't let all this get in the way. He had to pay attention if he wanted to keep his reputation. When he had returned from his dream state, he heard the bell ring. Everyone filed out of the classroom.

He walked outside with his books under his left arm, and with his right blocked the sun from his eyes. It wasn't that usual reason because it was an obstruction to his eyesight. For Suuichi, the sun was false hope for him now. Every morning a few months ago, he would watch the sun rise. Back then, it did feel like a glimmer of hope. It put a message into his mind: "You'll do fine. Just keep going and you'll find that special someone. That one person for you alone, and then you shall be truly happy."

He had believed that for what seemed the longest time. Now, the sun was only an annoyance, a stab in his cold, dark heart. Though, one thing from the message he still believed – "That one person for you alone, and then you shall be truly happy." But when would he find this special someone? With each passing second, the desire to be with that person became stronger.

Walking now, he vowed to himself, "I will continue to search, the wait, and long for happiness. Without happiness, I am a hollow shell."

Then, he abruptly stopped and looked at the clouds – but not the sun – and stood there for a moment. "I've never been very religious, but whoever happens to be up there…whoever happens to hear me and be looking over me, I have but one request. Help me."

Just then, as if someone was listening, he was hit by something hard. He almost fell over. He looked down, thus seeing the beautiful maiden in his arm. Her pure white hair gracefully followed her movements. He was surprised, but she was frightened. She looked up at him with scared rose-colored eyes.

His heart stopped. Then he heard running. When he looked up he saw two thugs and a demon coming towards them. The girl hid behind him.

"Out of the way, pretty boy!" one of the thugs spoke.

Suuichi said nothing and instead examined them with cold, stoic eyes.

"All we want is the girl. Don't make us mess up your pretty face," the other thug added.

The demon walked in front of them. "Don't be so hasty. This is no ordinary beauty either. He has great power." The demon was by far very handsome with forest green hair and orange eyes.

"I will not let you proceed."

"It seems so. Let's go. We are not equipped enough for a battle." With a snap of the demon's fingers, the three disappeared.

"Thank you," the girl stuttered.

"It's no big deal. By the way, what is your name?"

"Tsuki. My name is Tsuki. What's yours?"

"Kurama."

"Kurama?"

"Why were they after you?"

"Well…" she was interrupted.

"Tsuki! Thank god you're okay!" another girl came running towards them. She had long black hair with silver streaks. Her eyes were black with a purple tint.

"Yes. Mr. Kurama here saved my skin."

Suuichi thought to himself, _'Mister?'_

The other girl turned to him. "Thank you," she said and ran off dragging Tsuki with her.

_'That was weird.'_ But he had no idea that this was only the beginning. In order to get what he longed for, he would have to encounter events very surreal.

Kurama rested his hand on the strap of his school bag and headed in the direction of his house, all the while contemplating the things that had just occurred.

_'Those demons…why were they after her? It's likely they will come after her again, but why? I sensed a form of spiritual power from within her frail-looking body. Demons usually only concern themselves with others for a few reasons: the person was useful, the person had something they wanted, for their own special desires, or for revenge.'_

That girl he encountered, Tsuki, really did look like a beautiful maiden. The timing was almost too perfect to be coincidental. What were the chances of one of the few times you were actually praying, and then a kind – nearly angelic – girl knocks into you?

When he walked into his house, he was greeted with what anyone would want, a loving hug and a warm batch of cookies! Kurama hugged his mother back and accepted a heart-warming chocolate chip cookie.

Now there was one person you knew would always love you and be with you, no matter who or what you were.

"You trouble yourself too much, mother," Suuichi said, half-joking.

She smiled. "It's all right, Suuichi. I do it because I love you, my darling son."

_'But how would you react if you knew who I really am?'_ he thought.

"So, do you like the cookies?" his loving mother asked.

"They're delicious as always," he responded.

His mother grabbed him one more time and held him tightly. "I truly am blessed to have you as my son."

Suuichi smiled. This warm feeling was love, but how long could he bask in his mother's love? Surely, she would not be here forever.

"Only because you are my mother."

"You're too sweet."

He kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'm going to study now."

Okay, dear."

Once in his room, instead of studying he laid down on his bed. He began to contemplate his recent situation again. Who was the other girl? She was Tsuki's opposite in appearance. Is she wanted as well?

He shook his head to rid himself of all his rushing thoughts. He needed to steady his mind in order to concentrate on anything. A nap would do him good.

He set his alarm clock and got settled in a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and rested his mind. But, even in his dreams his loneliness haunted him.

* * *

EGF: None of this is really in my style except for the poem and the bad guys. Oh well…

KG: It wasn't quite my style either. Actually…I really don't even have a style. Lately it's been all this morbid stuff though…Mainly Tales of Symphonia stuff, and me nearly killing Kratos. I'm so strange…I like to kill the guys I like in fics. I did such horrible things to Kurama in my one fic. Anyway, I'll stop talking and you can start reviewing! We hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the Black Rose Petals .


	2. Phase 2

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way or any form.  
KG: Though I _really_ want Kurama to show his bear chest more often! HOW COME YUSUKE, KUWABARA, AND HIEI ALL TAKE OFF THEIR SHIRTS WHEN KURAMA DOESN'T? IT'S NOT FAIR I TELL YOU! Though, I wouldn't want to see Kuwabara without a shirt.  
EGF: _laughs and rolls eyes _I really have no comment, except I don't think there's any show I would want to own…MY GRANDSON!  
KG: O.O…_laughs_

_This has been a KE Production. Don't like it, too bad. Rated…something_

**Phase 2**

There was a knock on Suuichi's door, waking him suddenly from a deep sleep and from his dreams. The knock on his door was his mother. Her kind face was peering into the room from the doorway. He was slightly startled, and because of this she had an apologetic expression, and then she stated the reason for presence.

"Suuichi dear, there's a girl here to see you," she said in her common motherly way.

"All right, thank you," Kurama replied. His mother walked away and he got up and walked to the door. Standing there was the girl he saw earlier, the friend of Tsuki's. But this time she was different. Instead of the worried and serious appearance she had before she seemed cheerful and humble.

"Konnichiwa Minamino-san! Or should I call you Mr. Kurama?" she greeted, now with a semi-triumphant look in her purple eyes.

Kurama stared at her blankly. "Can I help you?"

"Thank you for helping Tsuki earlier." At this moment she walked into his neat and clean room. She seemed impressed by it, almost amazed.

Kurama smiled. "You're welcome, but do you know why those demons were chasing her?" His curious gaze was unmistakable.

She turned quickly, looking at him dead on. "That's the reason why I'm here. I want you to help us." She didn't waste any time. She had the serious look she had before.

"But why me? I'd be happy to help you, yet couldn't someone else?" Kurama asked, confused.

"Fate makes you our only hope," she answered mysteriously. Everything about her at this point was stern and commanding, but there seemed to be something hidden behind tight lips and cold eyes.

"All right…what would you like me to specifically assist you with?" He offered her a seat, but she turned it down. Out of proper respect he remained standing as well.

"Have you ever heard of the power of the Black Rose?"

"No, I have not." Kurama crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against a wall opposite of the girl.

She inhaled deeply and paused before speaking, "Well, an all-powerful demon lord possessed the power of the Black Rose. Once he was assassinated, the Black Rose was somehow sent deep in a cave, waiting for someone worthy of its power to show him or herself. However, in order for one to possess the power, one must have the yin and yang components—Tsuki and I."

"I see." This was exactly like some scene in some action movie. But, now he was in the movie and he was the chosen one that they needed to save the fate of the world. He was the hero that was going to save the lives of many. But, how much would this be like the movies?

"Usually it is very difficult to find both components, but that is not the only requirement. Both lives must be sacrificed to the black crystal while wrapped up in the sacred robes of the rose maidens that were his lovers. The artifacts are in possession."

"Is that why you are trying to run away?" Things were starting to make sense to the red head, but he still didn't know why they needed his help. Why, out of all the people, did it HAVE to be him?

"Yes. The night is approaching." Her head sunk as she stared at the ground.

"The night?" The more she talked, the more questions he had.

"Usiku eusi damu."

Suuichi raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"It's Swahili," The girl stated plainly.

"What does it mean?" he asked, a little surprised at the lack of information he had gotten.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Why is it in Swahili?"

"I don't know, maybe he was Swahili. Maybe one of his lovers was Swahili. I don't know." She started to sound annoyed.

There was a pause before Suuichi conjured up another question. "How do you know its Swahili?"

She paused. "I just do. Stop asking questions or I'll knock you out and save myself." Now she really was annoyed, as apparent to the stress points shown on her temples.

"One more question."

"WHAT?" she exploded.

"Onamae wa?"

She paused again. "That would be good to know."

"Yeah."

"My name is Matsu Kojima."

Matsu bowed, letting her black hair fall over her face. Her locks were long so it made it easy for Matsu to cover her face completely with her ebony hair and artificial violet streaks. It seemed to give an enigmatic air to her.

"Would you and your friend like anything to eat or drink, Suuichi?" Suuichi's mother had asked when she randomly showed up, trying to be hospitable.

Matsu jumped up, surprised at the sudden presence of Suuichi's mother. Her eyes were wide as she grabbed her racing heart. Her breathing was vivid and abnormal due to this sudden shock.

"No, it's all right, thank you, Mother," Kurama replied. His mom shrugged her shoulders and walked away; Kurama turned around to Matsu. "Are you okay?"

Matsu let out a slow gasp and then spoke breathlessly. "Give me a second." She took in a deep breath, as if she was in pain.

Kurama raised an eyebrow in curiosity and concern. What was wrong?

Matsu took a deep breath and straightened her posture. She looked at Suuichi in a professional manner. "I'm ok now, but I think I should go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She wanted to smile. It was amazing how kind he was being, kindness she only saw in Tsuki. Maybe it was because she was a guest, but all she knew was that all her life she was treated cruel by the people around her until she met Tsuki. "I'm positive. Besides, I have to reunite with Tsuki."

"Okay," Kurama replied, seeing the pain in her eyes. He smiled at her. "Tell Tsuki I say hello. And be careful."

Matsu let out a small laugh. "Whatever." She walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and inside was an address and a time. He looked up at the dark haired girl. "Tomorrow. Then you can tell her yourself." She turned away and left without a goodbye or a wave. _I cannot befriend him until I'm positive I can trust him, _she thoughtwhile walking out the front door in search of Tsuki once again.

Kurama watched her walk away and then closed the door. He was certain that look in her eye displayed some type of hurting. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't do anything if she wouldn't let him. He would just have to wait until he had all her trust. He stuck the piece of paper in his pocket.

It was then that Kurama's mother looked up from the book she was reading and asked, "A new friend of yours?"

Kurama didn't know what to reply. Truly, he had no idea of what Matsu really thought of him besides as 'the boy who had the potential to save them and had already saved Tsuki.' Hesitantly, he said, "I hope so."

* * *

EGF: Honestly, if you ask me, that took waaaaaay too long. We deeply apologize. And I might have to start going by The Black Candle or TBC. 


End file.
